This grant application is for a K23 Career Development Award for Olu Ajilore, MD, PhD. The objective of the applicant is to develop into an independent investigator in clinical neuroscience with the ability to use cutting edge MR Spectroscopy (MRS) and related neuroimaging approaches to examine the neurobiological basis of mood disorders. The comprehensive career development plan has three primary components;1) structured course work and seminars in the applicant's area of interest;2) mentorship utilizing both in house and external consultants to gain expertise in neuroimaging, statistics and design issues related to clinical research and 3) a specific project that will serve as a vehicle for training. Resources at the host institution, the University of California, Los Angeles, are strong in neuroimaging, mood disorders research and cognitive neuroscience and are available to the applicant to accomplish the scientific and career goals outlined in the application. External consultants were chosen carefully to complement the strengths and resources available at UCLA. The specific project was chosen to train Dr. Ajilore in techniques designed to help him pursue his research interests probing the neurochemical perturbations associated with type 2 diabetes and major depression using magnetic resonance spectroscopy. Type 2 diabetes and major depression are disorders that are mutual risk factors and may share similar pathophysiological mechanisms, such as hormonal dysregulation, immunological dysfunction, and cerebrovascular changes. To further understand these shared mechanisms, the proposed study seeks to specifically measure glutamate, an important excitatory neurotransmitter, in voxels placed bilaterally in dorsolateral white matter and the subcortical nuclei regions, both areas important in the circuitry of late-life depression. The study also seeks to correlate these biochemical changes with cognitive function in patients with type 2 diabetes and major depression. With a K23 award, the combined program will provide a comprehensive training schedule to help achieve the candidate's career goals in academic psychiatry. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: This is a grant application for a K23 Career Development Award to assist the candidate's transition to becoming an independent investigator studying the brain structure and chemistry associated with diabetes and depression. Depression in diabetes is a major health issue affecting not only the progression but the consequence of diabetes. This project is designed to further understand the relationship between these two illnesses.